Gangster to Lover
by Lowkeycomicgeek
Summary: Darien Shields the top most notorious deadly cold hearten mafia leader. Rethinks his whole life when his eyes lands on a beautiful young woman. The only downer side is that her father happen to be the chief of police he is paying to keep quiet of his business. But that won't stop him. 'If it's not her no other woman would be good enough. I must make her mine'.
1. The Partner

At an Abandon warehouse

A police chief in his late 40's was tied up to a chair. Bleeding from his head. A huge gash on his forehead and a busted lip. His left eye bruised and tender. He barely had the strength to lifts his head. With his good eye he see two men in front of him. One with blonde short spikey hair and, the other man with long brown hair.

"Come on chief take our money and this would be over" said the blonde one rubbing his sore knuckles.

"Yeah we like you, I don't understand why you need to be going through this?" spoke the brown hair man crossing his arms.

Before the man in the chair could speak another voice spoke.

"Mr. Adams I hope we will have no more problems for now on" Said a calm chilling voice in the darkness of the warehouse.

"Yes! Mr. Shields I have no problems with you nor with your gang. Your gang won't even be notice by my officers. I'll quit if you want me to. Just please let me go so I can see my family". Spoke the man currently known as Officer Adams.

"Aha yes your family." The chilling voice seemed to be getting closer.

When Mr. Adams turn toward the voice in the dark. A man came out of the shadows 'like a demon'. Mr. Adams thought. The man that came out of the darkness standing about 6'4 with midnight black hair, strong chest with a narrow waste. Dressed in a fitted custom-made suit.

"How is your wife Irene I believe and your son Sammy? I'm I correct on their names?" Mr. Adams face pales 'how did he know that'.

"Please Mr. Shields they don't have nothing to do with this. Please my eldest daughter just got into town. I barely get to see her. So please let me go and my police unit will never bother you or your gang and we will take your money also. We will turn our heads no question asked.

"That sounds more like it Ken" Mr. Shield chuckles, "we will leave you alone for now, that's all I wanted to hear ken. But I must say you surprised me. I thought I knew everything about you, but I guess I am wrong. Because I did not even know you even had another child let alone a daughter. She must be what 17, 18?" The man in the suit know as Mr. Shields moves closer.

"Th-thank you Mmm Mr. Shields. Yes my daughter is 17 soon to be 18. Why?" spoke an uncomfortable Ken.

"Just curios on who I am giving my money too chief". He then turn towards his two most trusted crew members. "Jed, Nate untie him and put him in my car. I'll take him back myself". He turn back toward ken "time to go home to your family now Ken".

"Oh god thank you" said a very relieved ken. He then watched him leave the room.

Shortly after Ken was cut loose from his chair prison. Then lifted by the two men known as Jed and Nate. They lead him to a garage filled with different types of exotic cars. Soon they stop at a blacked out SUV and Mr. Shields was already inside waiting patiently for them. Once ken was inside Mr. Shields turns to him.

"Ready to get out of here ken"?

"YES" ken grunts out because of his injuries. With a quick nod they were off.

It was quite in the SUV for a couple of minutes until Mr. Shields spoke.

"Ken may I ask you a question"? Ken nods for him to continue.

"How is it to have a family? Like how was starting one? And how did you find your wife from the hoe's" Mr. Shields asked.

Shocked by the question because a top notorious killer mafia leader is asking him how is it to have a family.

"Well umm it starts with the right gal. Once you have found the one you can't live without, and wanting to live the rest of your life with her by your side. No other woman would do if it's not her. She would have heart as soon as she looks at you. But when she is pregnant with your child it would be the proudest moment of your life. You have an urge to protect her and your unborn baby with your life. And when you get to hold the baby you both have created that is when you have everything to look forward too. So there you have it Mr. Shields". Ken finished with a smile on his face. That's when he notice he was in his neighborhood already.

"Interesting. But it looks like we are already at your house. Don't worry about the hospital bill if you have the need to go. Sorry for being rough but whatever the case is do not forget our deal. With that said Mr. S unlocked the doors then pushed ken out then left the road.

Ken limps his way to his house. He fell to the floor too weak to get the keys he started banging on the door. 'Oh god my body, come on hun answer the door.'


	2. Seeing Her

Darien parked down the street to make sure his new partner wouldn't get more hurt then he already was. He watch as ken knocked well banged on the front door before collapsing to the floor. 'Ken's lucky he has what I wanted' Darien thought to himself. When he was going to go more into his thoughts the front door opens. "Finally god damn". Dairen stayed to see what will happen.

A woman about the age of 36 or so, with long silver hair and blue eyes came running out of the house towards the fallen man. "Oh my god KEN"! The woman falls to her knees checking ken for any more injuries.

"I am fine Irene. I'm okay". Ken said while reaching for his wife cheek and rubs it lovingly. In order to calm her down.

Unknowing to them Darien was watching them. "Not bad Ken she is a beautiful woman for you" Darien said with a smile on his face. He looks down at his watch "I should leave the gangs waiting for me". But before he can start up his car he heard another woman's voice.

"Mother what is it? Dad oh my god" With that said Darien looks up to see who has spoken and what he saw took his breath way.

A beautiful young woman came running out of the house. She had white creamy skin, silver blonde hair that went down to her hips. Her body was curvy for a young woman and he couldn't help imagine her in the future. 'By god she would be a goddess when she is fully grown.' Darien thought. 'Aha ken so this is your lovely daughter nice. Very nice in need.' In that moment the blonde hair beauty looks up and looks around the area. Darien eyes widen never in his life has he seen such a beautiful face. 'Her eyes I never seen such beautiful big light blue eyes. Her eyes are the same color of the sky on a clear day. I must somehow make her mine or at least want me as much as I want her'. Smiled Darien but with that thought he start his car and left the area.

Ken looks up to see his wife and daughter looking down on him with conserved eyes.

"I'm fine Irene just a little banged up is all. Can you just help me up is all".

"DAD are you okay! Do you need to go to the doctor's? What happen to you dad".

Ken looks towards his daughter and smiles up at her.

"Bunny! Your home when did you get here, I thought you weren't going to be here until Wednesday. But anyways let's go inside it cold out here. Just help me up" Ken missed his daughter very much. She goes to a well-known private high school out of state. She comes back home only when she is on vacation.

Once the family was inside the women led Ken to the living room. Serena looks at her father with wide concerned eyes.

"I am fine bunny I promise just gotten a little hurt at work today". That is when Irene steps in.

"Ken you have never gotten hurt like this since you been in the force"! She yells at her husband. Ken smiles at his wife "I know I'm sorry it will not happen again love I promise you" then kissed his wife on the cheek. "Now let's go to bed its late". Ken gives his daughter a hug and grab is wife's hand then lead her up the stairs slowly.

"Goodnight dad mom love you see you in the morning." Serena said to her parents. She watches them go up with a smile on her face. 'I wonder will I ever find someone that would love me like my dad loves my mom' with that thought she went to her room and went to sleep.

Oh little does she knows love is around the corner for her or is it?


	3. Why Isn't She Here With Me?

Slamming her body to the wall with his body. "Darien" she moans out in between heated kisses. Heat was rising fast between the two. Body to body, desire in both eyes. "Don't stop my love" she whispers. Kissing down her neck he moved a blonde hair out of the way, he started to nip at her cream white skin. Leaving small love bites where ever his mouth goes. She warp her long legs that seem to go on forever, around his waist. She started to grind directly on his growing bulge. She start slowly teasing the hell out of him. Darien bites his lip the section she is giving him is amazing and he is not even inside her yet. He couldn't stand waiting any longer.

"Enough of this foreplay" Darien growls out. Grabbing her shirt he ripped it open with ease. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath. "No bra babe did you know this was going to happen"? Then her panties were the next thing to go, she was wearing a skirt so Darien doesn't have to worry about taking it off of her. He notice a wet spot on her white underwear. That's when he lost it. "I must have you now". Letting her legs go so she was standing, he then drop to his knees. She looks down at him with questionable eyes. He grabs her leg to spread them open so he has a clear view of her warm center.

He didn't even warn her that he was going eat her out. He puts her legs around his shoulders while his hand grab and massages her breast. He found them a perfect cup size, 'they fit perfectly with my hands like they were made only for me.' Darien thought. He was licking her so good that she grabs his head by his hair to push him closer to her. "You taste so good baby".

"OH MY GOD DAREIN! DON'T STOP DON'T EVER STOP AHA."! Darien blonde haired angel screamed out. 'Oh yeah the neighbors are going to hear us all the time' Darien thought with a smile.

That is when she grabs his head from between her legs. Making him stop and looking up at her. What she said next was his undoing.

"I want you now Darien. I want you so bad, right here RIGHT NOW" She whispers to him looking down at him.

"Then your wish is my command my love" he lifts himself up from the ground. But before he can doing anything to her. He lifts her up into his arms and carries her to his bedroom 'our bedroom' Darien thought with a big smile on his face. He sets her down on his cali king size bed. He soon joins her but not before shedding every ounce of clothing he was wearing. He kissed her hard on her lips. He pushes her underneath him. He places himself at her warm center.

"Hurry my love I have been waiting for so long please just take me already" the blond beauty whispers in his ear seductively. With that said he did what she asked. He push himself right in her, "so tight"!

"Aaaahhhh"

"Oh my god"

"Faster"

Darien lifts her legs over his shoulders to go even deeper. While she grab is thigh for support.

'She is so tight I can't take it. I can last longer but not with her. OH MY GOD I'M GONNA CUMM'. He thrusted a few more time before going over the edge releasing everything into her. But not without bring her over the edge with him. "Dariennnnnnn"! "OH MY GOD SERENAAAAAAAA"

He looks down at her she smiles up at him, sweat beading down her body. She opens her mouth to speak but. "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" Darien was brought out of his good dream. By the sound of his alarm clock.

"YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME. THAT WAS A DREAM IT DIDN'T HAPPEN"! with that said darien tried to get out of bed. Until he notices he stained his black silk boxers. "Fuck I haven't even have her yet and she is already making me cum hard for her. Why isn't she here with me"?


	4. I Have Waited Long Enough!

After his morning dream, Darien had to take an extremely cold shower. 'I haven't even spoken one word to her yet, and she is already getting me all hot and bothered and shit.' Thought Darien drying himself off. He looks at himself through his mirror, "AHA THAT IS IT. SHE MUST KNOW WHO I AM. AND MAKE HER FALL IN LOVE WITH ME! I need to know everything about her" slowly calming down.

Pulling out his cell phone he clicks on his contact name 'Zack' he then waits for the person on the other end to answer.

"Hello" came a sleepy voice.

"Zack get up I have a job for you. I need you to find information on someone". Darien spoke.

"I'm up now boss, who's the unlucky son of a bitc… he was cut off by Darien.

"Shut up, and listen I want to know everything possible and I mean everything down to the little things about this person".

"Okay boss. What is this person name"?

"Serenity Serena Adams"

"Adams sir? As in Ken Adams"?

"Yes is there a problem with my request Zack" Darien voice growled out over the phone.

Not wanting to get his boss mad 'lord help me' "No boss it wouldn't be a problem".

"Good, that's what I thought. Oh and have Jadeite help you also. But make sure he knows that serena is spoken for, so if I hear one uncalled for comment about her he would be talking to me at the 'SPOT' got it".

Swallowing his saliva and nervousness down Zack spoke. "Of course boss it wouldn't be a problem at all."

"Good I want everything about her in a file on my desk first thing tomorrow afternoon" with that said Darien hangs the phone up.

Letting out a breath that Zack has unknowing been holding he admittedly calls Jadeite. 'Come on Jed answer your fucking phone'. The phone rings a couple of times before someone answered.

"Sup Z" came the voice of jadeite.

"Jed we have an important mission to do ASAP for the boss". Zack spoke quickly.

All goofiest aside jadeite spoke again. "Okay let's not keep him waiting. What's the job are we whacking anyone?"

"If we do our job right the only one doing the whacking would be boss himself. While we live happily because we made the boss happy".

"What do you mean boss would be doing the whacking? Like he getting his hands dirty, ha that would be cool I haven't seen him get his hands dirty in while. This is going to be good can't wait to see".

Rolling his eyes on what Jed's comment. "No Jed he wants us to spy and get everything we can on a girl. And he sounds serious about getting information about her".

"A girl? The boss wants us to get info on a girl? You must be kidding".

"No I am not kidding"

"Okay? Umm who is she? She must be something if boss wants us on the job".

"I do not know what he wants with her. But whatever it is, it is his problem not ours. And I don't want it to become ours. But her name is Serena Adams".

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, whoa Adams as in Officer Chief Ken Adams daughter"?

"Yes her".

"… I be at your house in 10 mins". With that said jadeite hangs up the phone.

'Doesn't anyone say goodbye before hanging up anymore'?

Zack gets up to get the equipment they are going to need for the next 24hrs ready.

"This should be interesting".

The next day….

At Shields Inc. on the every top floor is where Darien's office is located.

"Mr. Shields, Mr. Zachary is here to see you about the file you have requested". Darien's secretary said into the intercom.

"Thank you Ms. Thompson, can you send him in please".

"Yes sir, right away sir".

With that said Darien got up from his office chair to his bar area. Pouring himself a cup of vintage whiskey. Upon making his drink, his office doors opens. He looks at his watch it was 11:50 am. Then he spoke.

"Zack right on time, I hope you have everything I needed to know"? Darien's voice sound deadly calm.

"Yes I got everything you need on the girl sir". Zack spoke while placing the folder on his desk. Darien was taking a sip of his drink when Zack spoke again. "OH sir to let you know not once did Jed made a comment about the girl".

Downing the rest of his drink Darien slams it on to his desk making Zack jump. "Good thanks Zack now you can leave. Wait! Actually take the guys on a vacation. The streets are a little hot anyways. Time to lay low I will call you when I need you again".

Stunned by what Darien said Zack spoke up once again. "Are you serious sir"?

"Yes I am serious. Plus I have a lot of work to do for the company. Also we need to lay low until the streets are safe to move the stuff around. So take a two week vacation on me, now leave me".

"Right away sir". Bowing his head Zack left the office. Stunned that the mafia leader just told him to go on a vacation for two weeks with the other head members. Once outside Shields Inc. Zack looks up to the top of the building 'What are you planning boss'. With that thought Zack left to fetch the others.

3 hours later in Darien's Office

Name: Serenity Serena Adams or Serena Adams. Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Light Blue Height: 5'5 Age: 17 Schooling: Currently attending NYC private school

Parents: Ken Adams & Serenity Adams

Darien reads all of the file that Zack has brought him about Serena. He finds everything about her down to her favorite color to who her best friends are. When Darien's eyes couldn't bear to read no more he closes the file. He turns in his chair to look at the view of the Los Angeles Downtown area. "I have waited long enough Serena tomorrow is the day we will meet" An evil smile forms his face.


End file.
